zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/James Arkham
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': Skills Attributes *'Strength:' +22(7/11) *'Endurance:' +15(1/8) *'Stamina:' +15(0/8) *'Agility:' +15 *'Learning:' +11(7/9) *'Morale:' +9(1/7) *'Alcohol Tolerance:' +5 *'Armor Training:' +5 *'Training' +2 *'Willpower:' +1 Combat *'Shotguns:' +10 *'Melee:' +5 *'Firearms' +5(5/6) Unarmed *'Brute Force:' +33(6.5/15) Leadership *'Intimidate:' +13 Constructive *'Mechanics:' +16 *'Motors:' +5 *'First Aid:' -5 Recreational Acting: +3 Survival *'Perception:' +14(4/7) *'Hearing:' -5 *'Stealth:' -10 *'Looting' +12(3/7) Uniques Vehicles *'Driving:' +10(2/3) *'Motorcycles:' +2 Affinity *'Kaitlyn Waverton' +2 Perks *'Fracture (+30 Brute Force)' **Arkham makes a called shot to an enemy's natural weapon, disabling it at half-lethality. Flaws *'Light addiction - Alcohol' **Typical penalties apply as per the rules on the Traits & Flaws page. Items Weapons *'Fair (=) Crowbar:' 85/2/+0; +5 Armor pierce **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) A little rusty from both blood and the weather, but holds up fine. *'Fair (=) Ithaca 37 shotgun:' 40/1/-10; 7/7 current mag; (12 Gauge), 7 round mag (x1) 7 rounds left **Attachment: (If any) **'24' rounds 00 Buckshot **'9' slugs Sawed-down barrel and the stock has been sawed off into a pistol-grip. *'Very Fine(*) Brass Knuckles:' +10 Accuracy, -15 Leth when using your fists. Arkham's primary weapon. These knuckledusters are pristine and seem to have an odd aura about them... Armor Cloth Boots (1/2 wound, +5 AGI) - Not in use Heavy-duty Jeans (1/2 wound, +5 AGI) Hard Hat (+5 LR, -5 Perception) (+) Leather Jacket +17 Defense, -5 mobility -- Emblazoned with his old gang insignia. Mostly for sentimental value, Arkham has retired this armor for the sake of his ballistic vest. (++) Ballistic Vest +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 extra armor vs. ballistic attacks -- Arkham's primary armor. Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'(=) Repair Kit:' Allows active use of the General Repair Skill and related Repair Skills. +5 when used, 30/30 uses penalty when uses run out Vehicles (=) Motorcycle: Quick Rolls Combat 2 d100+34 Brute Force+Melee . 65 LETH. REMEMBER THIS. 2 d100+44 Brute Force/Melee/Brass Knuckles. 50 Leth. d100+5 Crowbar d100+13 Shotgun d100+40 Defense Magic Tools Other History Jim Arkham is an ex-con who took to wandering, drinking and fighting after his stint in the army. After nearly twenty years of living as a good-for-nothing thug, Arkham got a wake-up call in the form of the outbreak. After being forced into the role of the hero for the sake of an isolated colony of survivors, Arkham realized that his hobby of cracking skulls living on the road could be put to much better use. He traveled for several months out on the highways until he met his fellow survivors, agreeing to join up with them and act as a part of a society for once. So far, it ain't bad. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Badass Biker - Arkham fits the trope to a T. *The Atoner - Half of what Arkham does for his comrades is motivated by guilt. *Warrior Poet - James is oddly philosophical and contemplative for a former raider. Category:Characters